Enter the World of Amnesia
by LunaLighta
Summary: My first Fanfic that im uploading. A Stephano x OC Fanfic It was just a simple stay at Luna's place when it all happened. Luna and Macy get sucked in to the horror game called Amnesia. They find love, friendship, enemies, and most of all.. jumpscares. Will Luna and Macy find their way out of the horror filled game and escape the BARRELS clutches?
1. Chapter 1

Enter the World of Amnesia

Chapter 1

"Are you sure you'll be ok by yourself Luna?" my mom said.

"Yeah mom, I'll be fine. I'm just gonna have Macy over to keep me company, is that ok with you?" I asked.

"Ok sure, just don't leave a big mess ok? I'll be back from Kansas in a week ok?"

"Ok mom. I love you." I said.

"I love you too. Bye Luna."

She closed the door as I heard the car turn on and drive away. I picked up my phone and dialed Macy's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Macy, you can come on over my place now, my mom's gone."

"Ok, I'll be there in 5 ok?"

"KK bye."

Macy and I were probably up for about 3 or 4 hours. That's when the thought hit me.

"Hey Macy, wanna play Amnesia?" I asked.

"Hell YEAH!"

I went over to my laptop and turned it on. I downloaded the game and hit the play button, but then a bright light filled the room and I knocked out cold. I woke up in a fancy bedroom that didn't look anything like mine. I looked across the room to find Macy sleeping soundly. I gently shook her and she woke up all startled.

"I didn't mean to kick -oh, it's just you Luna." she said.

"Yeah, it's just me."

"Where are we Luna?" Macy asked.

"I'm… not… really… sure Macy." I said.

We then heard someone talking outside the room we were in and about to open the door.

"HIT THE DECK!" I whispered yelled.

We both hid inside the closet and peeked out just a bit, to see who it was. We both saw a teen that looked like he painted himself gold. He was wearing an Egyptian robe with a sword in his hands ready to swing.

"Who goes there?!" he shouted.

He had a very heavy French accent, which sounded amazing. Unfortunately, I pushed the door a bit too hard and we both tumbled out.

Sorry if it's short and a little boring. This is my first story im uploading. I promise the next one will be longer ok?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"OW! FLUFFING JAM IT!" I yelled as Macy landed right on me.

The teen turned around and looked at us in shock.

He glowered at us, "Who are you?!" he yelled.

"Put the sword down for like 2 minutes and take a chill pill." Macy said.

The guy looked at us again and lowered the sword.

"I'm Luna and-"I was cut off by Macy.

"I'm Macy." She said sternly.

"A pleasure to meet you… uh…" I stammered at how I didn't know his name at all.

I looked away before he saw my blush.

"Ellos, I am Stephano." he said.

"A pleasure to meet you Stephano. Do you know where we are perhaps?" I asked him.

"Well yes I do... but you aren't going to believe me Madam Luna." He said.

"Well it's not THAT bad, right? Oh, and you can just call me Luna ok?" I said.

Stephano sighed, "You are in the world of Amnesia: The Dark Decent."

Macy and I laughed until we had tears in our eyes. "BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S THE DUMBEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!" Macy said laughing.

"It is the truth Macy." Stephano said, sounding dead serious.

"Macy, I don't think Stephano here is joking. I really DO think we ARE in Amnesia. I mean, look at the bedroom! It looks EXACTLY like Amnesia." I said to Macy.

"Oh, maybe you are right. I just over reacted at the fact that we MIGHT be in Amnesia." Macy said.

I turned to Stephano, "What do we do now?" I asked him.

"The bros told me to keep watch of you guys until you woke up." He said.

"The... bros?" I asked, confused by his statement.

"Pewdie, Piggeh, Mr. Chair, Jennifer, and Cry are the bros. Well, the Bro Army. Pewdie and Cry are from your world, while everyone else is from the World of Amnesia." Stephano explained.

"Oh, so where are they?" I asked.

"They are in the next room waiting for me to get you two, so if you'll just follow me and I'll introduce you to them." he said, a small smile appearing on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We followed Stephano, as he led us to the room.

"When I open this door, please beware of Piggeh." He said, as he opened the door.

The whole room just stared at us. Then a guy in pink (who I'm guessing was Piggeh) lunged at us and started humping us.

"YEAYUH! DO THE PIGGEH SLIDE!" he shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET HIM OFF OF US!" We screamed.

Stephano and a guy with a poker face mask on yanked Piggeh off us. As Macy and I got up, we both were about to go over to Piggeh and rip him to shreds, but someone stopped us.

A guy who had a green shirt, a beret, brown pants with emerald-green eyes placed his arms out and stopped us from tearing apart Piggeh.

"Girls, I know you want to kick Piggeh's arse for doing that to you, but it's just natural for him to do that." He said.

We looked at him and backed up from Piggeh.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Mr. Chair." He said. "Obviously you've meet Piggeh already," he shot a glare at Piggeh, and then turned to us.

He started pointing to everyone except Stephano and Piggeh, since we already knew who they were.

"That's Cry, that's Pewdie, and that's Jennifer."

"Well hello all! I'm Macy." She said proudly.

I pushed her aside and introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Luna." I said shyly.

I hated situations like this when you have to introduce yourself, because then you feel like one wrong move and they'll hate you forever. I looked at Macy and I knew by the look in her lavender eyes that she hates this too. There was then a slight pause and the room went quiet.

_'This is seriously awkward'_ I thought to myself.

"Well now that we've all introduced ourselves-"Mr. Chair stopped as soon as he heard a loud, groaning noise outside our door.

Stephano glanced at Macy, then at me. His eyes full of worry and fear."Just don't make a noise." Stephano said quietly.

**"OH SHIET! IT'S A BRO! EVERYONE HIIIDDEE!"**Pewdie yelled out.

**"BAHH I TOLD YOU NOT TO MAKE A NOISE!"** Stephano yelled to Pewdie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pewdie started to run around like an idiot, flailing his arms like a chicken, while everyone else face palmed and ran for cover. Luckily, Cry grabbed Pewdie and ran toward the bathroom. Piggeh transformed into his pig form, Jennifer transformed into a rock, and Mr. Chair said something like "Chair Mode Activate", then transformed into a regular chair.

Stephano grabbed Macy and I, and ran toward a closet. It was large enough for all of us to go in it, so we did. Stephano kept peeking out while Macy and I were hugging each other in fear. Stephano looked back at me.

"Don't worry Luna and Macy. As long as we're quiet, we are safe." Stephano whispered.

He pulled out his sword and went out of the closet. I pulled his arm back, worried he might get hurt by the "bro".

"Do not worry about me Luna, I promise you I'll be safe." He said, and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Ok then, you promise?" I said, my voice cracking just a bit.

"Promise." he said.

I let go of his arm and he went out.

"Shouldn't we help him Luna?" she asked.

"How will we help him? We don't even have a weapon of ANY kind!" I shouted, not too loud, but just enough for her to know that I'm mad.

We kept arguing about whether we should help Stephano. We finally decided that we should just stay put here until someone comes and gets us.

_'It's been a while now and Stephano hasn't come back,'_I thought to myself. _'Maybe something happened to him out there?'_

I was starting to think of all the worst case scenarios that might have happened to him when I felt a pair of hands shake me awake from my thoughts. I looked up and saw Stephano, looking at me with worried eyes, repeating my name over and over until I finally heard him.

**So how do you guys like the story so far? I'm working my hardest with the Chapters, and since I'm getting very busy, i might not update regularly like I've done these couple of days. Sorry! ~LunaLighta**


	5. Chapter 5

"Una...Luna… LUNA?!" Stephano yelled.

"I'm sorry… I don't know… I…" Then something happened that I wouldn't have expected.

Stephano pulled me into a hug and I started crying into his chest.

"It's ok Luna, it's ok. We need to get you some sanity potion," he cooed.

I glanced at Macy, and she nodded. She walked out of the closet and came back with some sanity potion. She opened it and gave it to me, while Stephano went out and got the others from their hiding places. I drank it and felt a little dizzy, but then felt better, as if though a heavy rock has lifted from my mind.

Macy and I walked out of the closet and went into the "meeting room".

"Ok, now that we are all together,_again_, let's come up with a plan of escape." Mr. Chair said.

"Should we split up?" I asked.

"I do believe we should, just to cover more ground and get more things." He said.

"Ok, so here are the groups: Piggeh, Jennifer, Pewdie, and I will take the east side of the castle, while Macy, Cry, Luna, and Stephano will take the west side of the castle. Are we all clear on the plan?" he explained. We all nodded and got with our groups.

We looted the room we were in and split it in half. The things we found were: 4 lanterns, 8 bottles of oil, 8 bottles of Laudanum and Sanity potion, and 4 boxes of Tinderboxes. We all walked out of the room, said our good luck's to each other, and went our separate ways.

"Luna, I'm a little scared. What if the "bro" comes and kills us all?" Macy said worriedly.

"Don't worry Mace; I'm sure it won't come! Well, if it does come then all we have to do to keep ourselves safe is to run and hide!" I said. Cry was trying to set the mood by making some jokes so it isn't as awkward like it was back in the "meeting room", and thankfully it worked.


	6. AN

Sorry i havent been uploading! i might put this story on hold until my other story 'The Melody of Spring' is over. I just dont have the feels for this one! especially since i bought ROTG for my kindle. now bunnymund will forever stay with me! Bunny:Crickey! Somebody better get me away from is 'itttle ankle bit'er! Me: BUNNNY! *Holds on bunny for dear life* Bunny: CRICKEY MATE!

well yeah, im just gonna put this on hold. Sorry if yall were expecting a new chapter soon. If you like, ill make Stephano one shots just to make up for Enter the World of Amnesia! Sooo Sorry again!

~LunaLighta


End file.
